1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile station, and in particular, to a character input method for adding various effects to a character displayed on a screen when the character is input and a mobile station therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as mobile stations have become more popular, they have incorporated additional functions so that users of the mobile stations can use the mobile stations for these additional functions in addition to a phone communication function. Moreover, in scope with the expansion of various services and additional functions, a mobile terminal's display screen size and color palette has also increased Due to the users' demands being more various and detailed than in the past, the screen space of the mobile stations must now be used more efficiently using various methods. Accordingly, screen space should be used such that, various demands of the users are satisfied and a user is not inconvenienced.
However, although current mobile stations can generate sound and images desired by users using a download service, when a recipient's number is input or a short message is edited, characters having the same font shape and/or size are typically used.
For example, a mobile station displays a number having a single font shape illustrated in FIG. 1(A) when a user presses a key when dialing. The number having a normal size or double size as the font size. When the user continues to dial, input numbers fill a screen as illustrated in FIG. 1(B), and if the user continues to press more keys, the input numbers are converted to a smaller font size and displayed as illustrated in FIG. 1(C). When the user presses a “call” key, an image of trying to connect a call to the input recipient's number is displayed as illustrated in FIG. 1(D).
FIG. 2 is a structural diagram illustrating a conventional dialing screen having a layered structure. The conventional dialing screen includes a background layer 10 for providing a single unicolor background image, a character input layer 20 for displaying key-input data according to a key press, and an icon layer 30 for informing of a current operation state according to the key press by displaying icons or images. That is, the icon layer 30 displays icons of various shapes, such as a telephone shape representing a conversation state and a speaker shape representing a sound setting item.
Accordingly, when a conventional mobile station displays key-input data input by a user when dialing, the conventional mobile station simply displays monotonous key-input data having an assigned font shape and size. That is, in the character display method described above, the mobile station does not allow the user to set various methods such as an assignment of the font size and color of characters.
As described above, a conventional mobile station displays a character by changing the font size and color of the character according to setting of a user when the character is input. Accordingly there is a need for a mobile station which can display a user selected font type, size, and color.